mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Secretive13
If I have too many messages on my talk page (depends whether I'm on my Wii console or on a computer), I'll put them in my archive. See you later! Also, please DO NOT leave messages in my archives. They'll most likely be deleted. That is all. Um Hi. So hello. I'm Secretive13, but everyone on the Wiki calls me Secretive, Secret, or S-13. I joined since October 26,2009, and from this day on, I also have rollback status! I'm eventually a really nice person, but I can be real annoyed by some people (aka the trolls and Summer;no one else). So remember, if you want to talk to me about anything, just talk to me okay? Also, on my user page, I'm in love with *cars pass by and prevent people from hearing my crushes* You get it? So see ya later! (Also, please remember to sign your posts with your username and such. Or you could use a word bubble, in case you have one.) ¡Muchos Gracias! Questions pt.2 Da Sims Dat Rule Da World JacksonVille N U. Let Teh Moodz Begin! You have 1. Message... Message. 1. Congratz! *hugs* I is finally talkin' to ya. First, ya had me scared. Then, I got into a half fight with Googlybear. But it's cool now. Nobody died. We didn't bomb each other's countries. I leave the terrorist work to the moths (even though they always be comin' at me.) Which reminds me! Gather around, childrens, Zorro is going to tell you a story. So last night I went into the bathroom to take a shower and I figured everything was fine and dandy but then I heard some buzzin' and looked up to see a dang fly in the bathroom with me. I turned around and there was a mosquito sittin' on the wall like "...Hello..." Then as I went across the bathroom, I saw anotha fly sittin' on the wall by the toilet (this one proved to be retarded or something because it later ended up under the front of the toilet and stayed there until the next morning when it was promptly killed) As I was dryin' off, that little jerk fly was gettin' really annoyin' so I popped it off the shower curtain with a handtowel. I couldn't find it and figured it was gone so I proceded to put my pajamas on and then it was suddenly flyin' around again. By that point, it had decided to be a little smart butt and was sittin' above the electrical outlet so I couldn't throw any water on it. Just as it finished cleaning its wings and was getting ready to start flyin', a big, black, ghetto moth crawled under the door like"Yo!" and started jumpin' at me (see, that's where the moth thing ties in.) Then a little beetle came crawlin' along the counter, but he pretty much committed suicide and jumped into the sink. As I was blow dryin' my hair, Ghetto completely disappeared and remains lost, the mosquito was never seen again after my shower, and Super Ego (the not retarded fly) got blown out under the door and as far as I know he's in the kitchen right now. And that is the novel of War of the Worlds: Bug Edition. I am done now. Da Zorro Creature 22:27, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, indeed I just finished my first news cast, I'll get the link set up and you can go read it if you like. You actually have to take 2 links. The first one is on my user page. Da Zorro Creature 23:43, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm not speaking Spanish here Though I can. I don't exactly have... friends. My only friends are other animals. Though Alcatraz is a fish, he continues to insist that he's a salamander. He isn't taking Epedemic's death very well... I suppose I do kinda understand how you're feeling at the moment, I'm not usually like this. I don't talk at all at school, so now somebody says one thing to me and immediately thinks I'm mean just because I don't answer... Oh, well... Da Zorro Creature 23:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) He's wierd and a jerk! Potterfan1997 14:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) he's okay i suppose but i think he's weird so thats the end of it Potterfan1997 14:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi. TDI Fanfiction Wiki }} Okai, wut shall we call id?}} }}